Locked out of heaven
by Ann M. Redfield
Summary: No, él jamas seria capaz de entrar al cielo. Ella...tal vez, pero ¿ intentaría acompañarlo hasta el final? o acaso ¿los sentimientos pueden volverse en contra de quien ames? Por mucho tiempo ambos ocultaron sus sentimientos y debido a ello, ella se halla entre la vida y la muerte. La decisión quedaba en sus manos y aun asi el secreto permanecería por siempre.
1. Trata de vivir

Disclaimer: _Los Teen Titans son propiedad de Dc. Comics y Warner Bros._

* * *

...

«¡_Oh! tu que has estado silenciosa y tan tranquila, desapareces como el aliento que alimentaba mi alma…_ »

…

_Locked out of heaven..._

_Por: Ann M. Redfield_

_Capítulo I: Trata de vivir…_

Las palabras se multiplican, las heridas ya no sanan y el último aliento de vida se está esfumando con lentitud. Tal cual hiriente realidad termina matando tarde o temprano, sus latidos cardiacos disminuyen lentamente, la herida aun no sana y su labios sueltan un agobiante suspiro. El delirio forma parte de su sufrir y su intento débil de mantenerse consiente se va alejando; se observa su cabello se ondea al compas del viento y el nublado día surte efecto con una lluvia que parece no tener fin…un grito se escucha, la batalla ha terminado.

Lentamente cae hacia el suelo y la cortina carmesí le cubre su rostro, de cierta manera sus ojos desprenden lágrimas de sangre, como si su alma fuese bendecida. Murmulla el nombre de quien corre a su lado, intenta no caer en el abismo y se mantiene al borde de la consciencia. Un escalofrió se extiende por todo su ser, hace frio y el ultimo tiempo que le queda permanece a lado del joven que le ofreció alguna vez ayuda.

— ¿Robin? — susurra dolorosamente, la silueta que la ha sujetado es imposible de observar a simple vista.

El miedo parece paralizarla por completo al observar de quien se trata, él es quien la guía hacia la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se inmoviliza de tal manera que a su vez va perdiendo la visibilidad, la oscuridad abría a su puerta y ella sin remedio alguno se dejo tragar por esta. El pozo negro y profundo la ha cegado.

Su silencio perpetué se vuelve eterno.

Su sonrisa blanca fulgura en la oscuridad y su paradero se vuelve irreconocible.

— ¡Starfire!

No, ella ya no puede ver más desde ahora. Alguien la toma desde el suelo frio y mojado, las facciones de su rostro le hacen parecer dormida…cuando la realidad es otra. Los cuerpos de sus compañeros permanecen en vilo al observarla en brazos del ruin criminal que le ha salvado.

— ¡Suéltala! — el petirrojo lo observa con ira y odio, mas sin duda tras la máscara del anti-héroe se ocultaba un rostro furioso y preocupado a su vez por la chica que yacía en brazos de este. La furia de ambos es arrasadora y sin duda él se la lleva, sin dar el permiso de que los compañeros de la joven hagan alguna acción para detener su acto cometido.

— Nos veremos luego, titanes…—dicho esto el famoso villano solitario de nombre Red X sale enseguida con la compañera de sus enemigos que han hecho lo imposible por detenerlo más nunca lo logran con buenos resultados.

La debilidad de ella aumenta y él lo sabe. Intenta llevarla a un lugar seguro y sin paso detenido continua corriendo, saltando entre edificios con tal de llegar a su destino, antes de que la joven caiga por fin en manos de la silenciosa muerte.

…El tiempo se acaba. Su aliento se termina, su tez bronceada se palidece y su calidez desaparece.

…

…_Para volver a vivir, antes se tiene que morir…_

…

Al fin llega a su destino, mas al parecer el tiempo se ha agotado…

— La joven titán de nombre _Starfire_ ha desaparecido, nos comenta la guardia local que su búsqueda ha comenzado y se esperan resultados de esta búsqueda dentro de unos momentos. También nos reportan que fue herida con arma blanca en la parte izquierda del abdomen y al parecer su estado de salud es crítico. Y al parecer su paradero continua desconocido…esperemos que la búsqueda tenga buenos resultados, seguiremos reportando el suceso dentro de un instante…

— ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido?…ese imbécil, pagara si le sucede algo — con enojo había apagado el televisor. El equipo de héroes se mantenía en silencio e intentando dar con su compañera. Había demasiados lugares como sitios abandonados y demás lugares por recorrer, el transmisor de la joven titán estaba desaparecido, por lo cual no se podría rastrear su señal. El líder del grupo estaba eufórico y se encontraba en el monitor observando los nuevos movimientos que pudiese hacer el villano.

— Viejo, tal vez deberíamos buscar nuevamente en la ciudad…quizás y esta vez aparezca. Tal vez y se encuentra sana, estará bien — propuso el chico verde que yacía a lado de su compañera Raven. Cyborg era quien ayudaba a su líder en su búsqueda a través del monitor.

— ¡¿Cómo esperas que se encuentre bien?! ¡¿Acaso viste el estado en el que se encuentra ahora?! ¡Esta herida! Ella no está bien, no lo está, debemos seguir buscando.

De cierta manera las palabras del líder sonaban angustiosas.

— Tendremos que confiar en ella, al parecer el aura de Star esta inestable — Raven fue la primera en cortar el silencio que se volvía nuevamente en la torre.

— ¿Inestable? — cuestiona Cyborg.

— Es decir, la energía de Starfire está conformada por calidez y tal parece que esa calidez que emana está desapareciendo con lentitud — reitera con seriedad, los demás titanes observan el monitor el cual comienza a dar señal de la localización de su compañera.

— ¡Su localizador! Ha sido activado…— comenta Cyborg mientras trata de ejemplificar la zona en la que se está transmitiendo la señal del localizador, da un aumento a la imagen y se observa el lugar. Es un edificio en construcción y tal parece que Starfire no está sola. Robin permanece perplejo y con cierta inquietud sale en dirección hacia el garaje de la torre, los demás lo siguen y sin espera de una orden salen en dirección hacia el lugar.

El sol alumbra con claridad la ciudad, Jump City parece estar completamente normal. El tráfico en las calles principales empeora la situación, aunque para el petirrojo que conduce su moto no se le hace dificultosa la tarea de traspasar entre los autos. Mientras que Cyborg espera a que el semáforo señale nuevamente en verde para poder avanzas, Chico Bestia y Raven son quienes van volando con rapidez, Chico Bestia convertido en águila y Raven es quien le sigue aun que con más velocidad.

Un momento más y el semáforo nuevamente esta en verde. « ¡Avancen!» Cyborg conduce rápidamente, aunque con seguridad y solamente se fija en su objetivo, llegar al lugar en donde se encuentra su compañera lo más rápidamente posible.

Unas cuadras más y ya se encuentran en el edificio, su aspecto es sumamente peligroso, pues los barrotes que sujetan la construcción no están bien colocados. — Al parecer la construcción se encuentra aun en obra "negra" — comenta Cyborg quien llega en justo momento para adentrarse en compañía de sus compañeros a la zona indicada.

—Un momento, la búsqueda será por divisiones. Raven ve por la parte este del edificio, Chico Bestia, busca por aire, Cyborg y yo rastrearemos la señal y comenzaremos por la parte norte, cualquier novedad nos comunicaremos de inmediato —indico el líder y enseguida mente la búsqueda comenzó. Chico Bestia aun convertido en águila sobre voló el edificio intentando hallar algo, Raven revisaba la parte este y al parecer los restos de la construcción estaban dificultando la labor, Cyborg y Robin se dirigieron hacia el norte, Cyborg rastreo rápidamente la señal y al parecer su búsqueda estaba rindiendo frutos.

[…]

— Robin… — susurraba lentamente la joven que yacía acostada, encima de la capa del villano y este solamente había trozado una parte de su capa para cubrir la parte herida de ella. La hemorragia que tenia esta no paraba y al parecer el tiempo seguía encima. La sangre que perdía no le ayudaba a sanar la herida y él buscaba la manera de sanarla, ir a un hospital seria riesgoso pues él un villano lo atraparían de inmediato, aunque no estaba por demás. Espero a que la joven sanara la herida por sí sola, pues pensaba que su naturaleza le ayudaba pero al parecer no.

— Robin…— no lo negaba, sentía celos por su rival y enemigo. La chica le gustaba y de otra forma solo deseaba verla en cada pelea, aunque era un villano, se sorprendió al observar la calidez e inocencia que desprendía la tamaraniana y al poderla observar aunque sea en batallas no le importaba, pues ella se había ganado un lugar en el "corazón" de Red X.

— Trata de vivir, pronto estarás bien…lo prometo —dicho esto Red X la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y antes de sacarla de ese lugar escucho un sonido estruendoso tras de él y al volver su mirada observo a Robin, su rostro denotaba enojo y preocupación a su vez.

— Suéltala, antes de que empeore aun mas — ordeno Robin, por otra parte Red X quedo inmovilizado y dudoso por tomar una decisión, irse con ella teniendo en cuenta de que empeoraría o dejarla con su equipo a sabiendas de que con ellos estaría a salvo. — ¿Estas demasiado seguro de ti mismo? Si no hubieras estado distraído peleando contra quien sabe quien, ella no se encontraría en esta situación —dijo el anti-héroe con razón, Robin se sintió culpable y fue un golpe a su persona, pues realmente estaba tan preocupado en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra Cinderblock, mientras que Starfire era herida.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿En verdad lo lamentas? —cuestiono con seriamente el villano para después acercarse hacia los titanes con la joven en brazos.

— Como líder deberías de tomar decisiones correctas sin afectar a tus compañeros — dijo mientras depositaba lentamente a Starfire, recargándola en una de las columnas del edificio.

— Como sea, protege mas a tu noviecita —dijo Red X con ligera pesadez e ira hacia Robin. Después se dirigió hacia un rumbo desconocido desapareciendo finalmente del lugar. Inmediatamente todos los titanes se dirigieron hacia la pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —cuestiona Robin.

— Sus signos vitales están débiles, debemos atenderla de inmediato — dijo Cyborg para después encaminarse con la chica en brazos hacia el auto "T".

— Nos veremos luego…Starfire — susurro silenciosamente Red X mientras que observaba desde el edificio el cómo desaparecían los jóvenes titanes en compañía de su compañera.

…

_Continuara…_


	2. Diente de león

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de la serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen, esta obra no es con fines de lucro hacia su autor._

* * *

_..._

_«Serás sol que alumbre mi día y yo seré luna que alumbre tu noche… »_

…

_Locked out of heaven…_

_Por: Ann M. Redfield_

_Capítulo II: Diente de león…_

_«Cuando te das cuenta que el mundo no es como en tus sueños caes en la realidad; cuando intentas reponerte, cambias [silencio, silencio] No se siente lo mismo que sentías antes [vacio, vacio] Y al final de todo te das cuenta que ya has aprendido la lección…»_

Cuando el viento le sopla a un diente de león ¿Qué pasa con él?

Es simple, se deja llevar y cambia de dirección cuando el viento se lo brinda. Esa pequeña flor se multiplica en miles que sobrevuelan el pastizal y sobre todo por el cielo azul, es difícil llevar un rumbo pues tarde o temprano puedes caer, las direcciones cambian repentinamente y esto hace que los lugares a donde lleguen no siempre sean buenos o malos. El mundo es difícil (si así lo deseas ver tú) mas a simple vista parece inofensivo, la realidad es que en él se ocultan peligros, asaltos, secuestros, extorsiones, conflictos y demás situaciones que a veces no deseamos ver con nuestros ojos, aunque no lo creas las pruebas que nos pone la vida es simplemente para aprender algo que nunca hemos visto y si la prueba te hace caer tal como el diente de león, lucha por seguir a flote y nunca te rindas.

Y tal vez cuando menos piensas, te das cuenta que es difícil ser tú… es difícil conllevar nuestra vida. La verdadera felicidad de sentir la vida es como te sientas y si tu empleas algo que en realidad no eres (un espejismo) terminaras en los suelos y de allí nadie te podrá sacar. A veces es fácil no decir lo que realmente sientes —error— es difícil demostrar nuestros sentimientos ¿Realmente es difícil? No lo es, nada es difícil, lo hacemos difícil que es muy diferente. Y esta vez la pelea tal vez ya no sea en contra de villanos, si no en contra de ti misma…

…

En la enfermería, dos de los jóvenes titanes se hallaban a las fueras de la sala en donde se hallaba la joven que estaba siendo atendida por dos de sus compañeros, Cyborg y Raven eran quienes hacían lo imposible por salvarle la vida más parecía que la pérdida de sangre había afectado demasiado a Starfire, pues su presión arterial había disminuido. Robin trataba de mantenerse al margen de la situación, la desesperación y preocupación no le ayudaban pues deseaba entrar a la habitación y saber el cómo se hallaba su "compañera", ya había bastado con la preocupación de su repentina desaparición; por otra parte Chico Bestia estaba cruzado de brazos y con la mirada baja, sin pronunciar palabra alguna solamente se mantenía esperando a que dieran los resultados del cómo se hallaba su compañera y amiga. «Todo esto es mi culpa» pensaba Robin para después propinar un golpe a la pared y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia otra zona, se comenzaba a alejar.

— Deberías de esperar los resultados — hablo Chico Bestia cortando el silencio en el que se hallaban. Robin se detuvo en seco y volviendo la mirada a su compañero se dirigió hacia él, apretó con furia sus puños y la mirada de su líder cambio por completo.

— Todo esto, lo que le sucedió a ella…no comprendes — dijo con remordimiento, mientras que Chico Bestia miraba observaba la puerta de la enfermería, Robin soltó un imperceptible gruñido y sin más que hacer se retiro silenciosamente. Chico Bestia observo el cómo su líder se alejaba del pasillo hacia un rumbo desconocido y sin mas él tenía que esperar los resultados de su compañera, esperando que fuesen positivos.

— ¡Maldición! Todo fue mi culpa, no llegue a tiempo — menciono mientras se detenía en seco, observo el pasillo por el cual había caminado y miro ahora a la habitación con el nombre de Starfire, resaltando en color lila. Abrió con sigilo la puerta y observo el cuarto de su compañera al cual ya había entrado por varias veces, noto que la habitación desprendía un olor peculiar, durazno, ese olor le lleno de felicidad y como resultado él desprendió una pequeña sonrisa. Tomo entre sus manos una pequeña hoja doblada a la mitad, la cual se hallaba en la mesita de noche de la habitación de su "amiga", desdoblo con delicadeza la hoja y noto que en ella se hallaba un mensaje resaltado con tinta negra.

_["Nunca soñé contigo pero suspiraba al mirarte sonriente, nunca observaba lo detalles que tenias pues tú para mi eras perfecto, creía que eras el correcto y no me he equivocado. Pero ahora noto que has cambiado, distante, frívolo, incomprensible…creo que soy yo, he sido la misma de siempre y a veces pienso que es difícil ser yo. No comprendo, otra vez me hallo confusa, simplemente espero ver tu sonrisa otra vez…aunque sea la última vez que la vea"]_

— ¡Robin! — gritaban su nombre, en seguida doblo nuevamente la hoja y la deposito en donde la había tomado y salió de su habitación en dirección a la enfermería, esperando que no sucediera lo que realmente pensaba. Con preocupación se dirigió hacia la enfermería ahora corriendo apresuradamente y observo a Cyborg a las afueras de la enfermería, quien conversaba con Chico Bestia.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — dijo Robin seriamente. Ambos titanes observaron a su líder con angustia y seriedad. Una sensación de vacío asecho el lugar tras la presencia del silencio.

— Viejo, hicimos lo posible, logramos estabilizar un poco a Starfire, ahora Raven está con ella y su condición física es muy débil… en la condición en la que se halla nunca mejorara e inclusive podría sumirse en estado de coma — hablo Cyborg bajando la mirada.

— Ella menciono una vez, cuando estuvo en el futuro…que nuestro equipo se separaría y que ella había desaparecido antes que de que sucediera ese acontecimiento ¿Creen que? … tal vez, ella.

— Chico Bestia, ahora no… — silencio Cyborg al joven chico verde.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verla? — dijo Robin.

Cyborg asintió ligeramente. Robin entro, lentamente se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba Starfire.

— ¿Cómo ha evolucionado? — cuestiono él.

— Tal parece que Starfire ha evolucionado hasta ahora positivamente, nada mas queda esperar.

— ¿Esperar que?

— A que ella despierte o tal vez esperar el proceso en el que se halle en estado de coma, te dejare solo por un instante — dijo Raven.

— Raven, gracias por haberle ayudado — la chica asintió y salió. Después el ahora chico maravilla tomo asiento a lado de la joven la cual se hallaba en una camilla, con una intravenosa en su brazo derecho por donde descendía el suero que le mantenía estable, en la izquierda tenía en el dedo índice un sensor de pulsos el cual se conectaba directamente al electrocardiograma, su pulso era débil y su respiración era controlada por la mascarilla de oxigeno, su cabello rodeaba sus hombros y su mirada parecía tranquila. Su vestimenta era una delgada bata que ocultaba los vendajes de su abdomen y las sabanas que le cubrían le ayudaban al que el frio no traspasaran su cuerpo.

— Lamento todo esto, Star — dijo Robin mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano izquierda de ella.

— ¿Quién te hirió de esta forma?

— Robin… —susurro su nombre débilmente, sus ojos se hallaban perdidos en la inconsciencia y su gesto apacible se hallaba inquieto.

—Robin — dijo Chico Bestia —…creo que debes ver esto.

— Vuelvo en un momento, Star — susurro a su oído mientras depositaba su mano en la sabana y salió en compañía del chico verde. — ¿Qué sucede? — cuestiono Robin de manera autoritaria mientras caminaban apresuradamente para llegar al living. Observo el enorme televisor que tenían en la sala, la cual estaba mostrando un símbolo con una "S" y esta se presentaba en color rojo, después aparecían escenas de robos y asesinatos que alguna vez se cometieron antes de la llegada de los "Jóvenes Titanes" y finalmente una ronca voz se hizo notar.

— Muy bien hecho titanes, en su lucha para derrotar a la hermandad no lograron más que endurecer nuestra fortaleza…nosotros nos encargaremos de asesinar a cualquier héroe o ciudadano que intervenga con nuestros planes, ha llegado el momento en que conozcan a la oscuridad y miedo en persona. Muchas muertes les esperan…prepárense, pues uno de ustedes moriría en menos de lo esperado, buenas noches y que sus pesadillas comiencen — dicho esto el televisor se apago en automático y la alarma de la torre comenzó a sonar en seguidamente.

— Cyborg, ¿Qué sucedió con los sistemas de la torre? —cuestiono el líder del equipo.

— Al parecer el sistema fue hackeado por una red oculta, hay demasiadas en toda la ciudad por lo que me costara trabajo encontrar dicha red — respondió el joven mitad maquina.

— Bien titanes, tendremos que averiguar quién está tramando esto, sea quien sea no lo debemos dejar escapar por la seguridad de todos — dijo Robin.

— Ah~ Robin te estás olvidando de algo. Viejo, él dijo que alguien moriría y seria…uno de nosotros — comento bajamente Chico Bestia.

—…Star — susurraron todos por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron a la enfermería. Notaron que ahí se hallaba ella sentada en una esquina de la camilla y su herida sangraba haciendo notar aquel líquido escarlata que descendía por su bata, miro a sus compañeros…pero algo cambio en su mirada, se notaba triste y sin brillo a su vez. Bajo de la camilla y sin que su herida no se lo permitiera caminaba normalmente en dirección hacia sus compañeros, alzo su brazo y rápidamente un resplandor verde invadió su puño al momento de cerrarlo, apunto en dirección a sus amigos…mas ellos se esperaban lo peor. El rayo salió disparado, mas a la dirección errónea. Lentamente caía de rodillas hacia el suelo, las luces se habían apagado en ese momento mas antes se pudo observar la figura de una chica con cabellos tan rojos como la sangre misma se hería a si misma dando lugar a una profundo sueño del que quizás ya no despertaría.

— ¡Starfire!

Las luces apagadas, mas las de emergencia alumbraban aun, muy tenue pero alumbraban. Robin sucumbió al observarla desangrándose, la tomo suavemente entre sus brazos encerrándola en estos y un grito doloso invadió la sala de enfermería. Los titanes estaban atónitos e intentando dar alguna explicación a lo sucedido, un vacio lleno la habitación y ante tal hecho el viento fue testigo de ese acontecimiento…

[...]

_Silencio…_

_Se ha dejado llevar por el viento, tal como un diente de león. Quien le ha soplado ferozmente ya no volverá a ser el mismo…_

_..._

«No puede ser, ella no...No te vayas» rogaba a sus adentros Robin mientras la abrazaba protectoramente. Sus sentimientos no se negaban ante Star pues él ya se le había declarado a Starfire después de ese beso que tuvieron y como resultado fue un sonrojo que no pasó de ser imperceptible por los demás titanes.

— No…la energía de Starfire, ya no la siento — dijo Raven quien se llevo las manos al pecho con preocupación.

— ¿Star…está muerta? — pregunto Cyborg mientras se hincaba a lado de su "hermana pequeña" a quien monitorio a través de su sistema, por suerte su pulso seguía en temple mas era débil.

— Quizás sea su energía la que haya desaparecido, mas su pulso da otra señal — dijo Cyborg. — Robin, tenemos que atender inmediatamente esa herida…si es que todos deseamos que viva — comento seriamente Cyborg. Inmediatamente Robin la tomo con tacto suave sin dañarle seriamente y la acomodo en la camilla, silencioso permaneció el líder de los titanes quien observo su uniforme manchado con el escarlata líquido de su amada.

— Raven, ¿Puedes cerrar esa herida? —pregunto Cyborg.

— Tal vez, espero lograrlo o de lo contrario ya no se podrá hacer nada — respondió seria más a su vez segura de su respuesta, la joven hechicera se dirigió a su amiga, dirigió su mano derecha hacia donde se hallaba la herida y cerró los ojos concentrándose en esa herida.

— Azarath , Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos — recitaba la joven suavemente como si meditase a su vez y así lo hacía, le rogaba a Azar para que su poder curativo hiciese efecto en su compañera y amiga. Unas cuantiosas imágenes llegaron a la mente de Raven, se trataba de una pequeña de tez bronceada y quien recorría los pasajes de un enorme palacio y a través de su recorrido observaba a cada guardia en su lugar, llego a un enorme portón y este fue abierto…después la mente de Raven se nublo por una inmensa luz blanca que la sacaba de ese lugar y lo último que observo fue los ojos color esmeralda de esa pequeña.

— Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…—finalmente Raven abrió los ojos, una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción se apodero de sus labios al observar la herida ya no tan grave más aun abierta.

— Solamente necesitara sutura, ya no están grave como parecía — dijo Raven volviendo su mirada hacia Cyborg quien asintió levemente.

— Bien…Robin ¿te encuentras bien? — Robin se mantenía dando la espalda a la situación, ese color rojo no soportaba observarlo por demasiado tiempo, volteo su mirar hacia Raven y asintió seguro.

— Necesito cambiarme el uniforme, es todo. Me alegra saber que Star se halla fuera de peligro, debería traerle por ahí una frazada…parece tener frio, en seguida vuelvo. Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme.

Robin salió de la enfermería en dirección a su habitación. Mientras tanto él equipo se dedico a atender a la su compañera.

— Raven ¿Te sientes bien? — cuestiono un tanto preocupado Chico Bestia.

— ¿Eh? Sí, me encuentro bien. Iré por unas toallas húmedas — Raven salió de la enfermería.

— Cyborg ¿Qué haras?

— Necesitare suturar o de lo contrario la situación empeorara — dijo Cyborg.

— Viejo ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? — dispuesto estaba Chico Bestia a ayudar a la recuperación de su compañera.

En tanto Robin se hallaba en su habitación, ya cambiado de uniforme. — Star…te prometeré más que ahora, no dejare que te dañen — decía mientras tomaba su antifaz y se colocaba este ocultando su verdadera identidad del mundo, salió de su habitación en dirección a la de Star, abrió su armario y saco una frazada color lila; redirigió sus pasos hacia la enfermería, dispuesto a pasar la noche a lado de Starfire.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — cuestiono Robin.

— Ha mejorado bastante, no se a que se deba esto pero ha mejorado demasiado — dijo Cyborg, Raven se hallaba a lado de Chico Bestia y este le hizo buena compañía.

— Valla ya es noche, deberíamos descansar — comento Chico Bestia, Robin observo a Starfire, su bata había sido reemplazada por una pijama color violeta con un top delgado y un pantalón holgado y en su abdomen solamente se notaban los vendajes, el chico maravilla cubrió a la joven con la frazada y las cuantas sabanas que se hallaban en la camilla.

— Permaneceré con ella por esta noche — dijo inmediatamente Robin.

— Llámanos por si sucede algo— dijo Cyborg.

— Buenas noches Star, Robin me retiro…buenas noches — dijo el mitad máquina para después salir de la habitación.

— Buenas noches, Robin no dudes en llamarnos —dijo Chico Bestia.

— Buenas noches, chicos — salió Raven de la habitación en compañía del chico verde quien seguía sus pasos.

El chico maravilla se dirigió a su novia y le dio un cálido beso en la frente para después encaminarse hacia el asiento que estaba a un costado de esta, él electrocardiograma no dejaba de transmitir los latidos de Starfire, tan apacibles como el gesto de la joven. Con tacto sutil tomo la mano derecha de su compañera y se dejo llevar suavemente por la oscuridad que lo mecía para reconfortar su sueño a lado de quien quería. — _Buenas noches, Star..._

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Espero que les haya encantado…esto va dedicado a ustedes lectores._

_Hasta luego…_

_Atte: Annie._


	3. Ruleta rusa

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de la serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo autor. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro._

* * *

…

_«Amar es sentir el gozo, enamorarte de un imposible termina hiriéndote»_

…

_Locked out of heaven…_

_Por: Drollcy_

_Capítulo III: Ruleta rusa…_

— 06:51 A.M, Edificio abandonado de Jump City—

Un joven de cabellos tan negros como el anochecer temple y una bella mirada enfocada al amanecer floreciente se hallaba sentado al borde de la azotea de un edificio en plena construcción ahora abandonado. Su mirada estaba concentrada en el sol, el cual comenzaba a irradiar los primeros rayos de luz.

«Hasta el sol llega a irradiar luz, cuando yo lo que irradio es oscuridad» pensó el joven con pesadez y odio hacia el mismo. Así mismo se preguntaba el cómo logro robarle el traje al líder del equipo titán con tanta facilidad y sin ser detectado, aunque para su desgracia el traje se alimentaba de xinothium (una sustancia química capaz de alimentar la energía del traje de Red X) y este químico era un poco imposible de conseguir mas no imposible. A su lado se hallaba el su máscara que ocultaba su identidad, una ligera brisa de aire azoto la zona con fuerza provocando que el cabello rebelde del joven se dejara llevar suavemente al compas del viento. Él siempre ha sido considerado un villano, mas sus razones son solamente, diversión, entretenimiento, vanidad en sus movimientos y cierta locura provocada por la joven titán, Starfire.

Una sonrisa se reflejo en sus labios al notar los celos del líder titán al cual siempre le llamaba "semáforo" en sus encuentros. Un —semáforo— ese era el apodo perfecto para el chico engreído de Robin y aun mas por su cierta cercanía hacia Starfire, en verdad lo odiaba, lo odiaba por tener a seres que lo admiraban y lo querían demasiado. Y en la ocasión cuando lo apoyo en la batalla contra el Dr. Chang lo hizo solamente para darle a conocer a Robin su capacidad de batalla, la cual es el mismo nivel de Robin. De una cosa si estaría seguro por demasiado tiempo, odiaba Robin, mas nunca lo negó…sentía algo por la —noviecita— de su peor enemigo y héroe de la ciudad.

¿Por qué teniendo tantas chicas a su alrededor, tuvo que escoger a Starfire? Simple, la joven irradia calidez e incluso la felicidad que llena con dicha a demasiadas personas que la han conocido, de igual forma su generosidad y gran humildad hacia las demás personas, su gran belleza que le hace destacar y no por el ser una princesa de otro planeta, si no, su belleza tanto exterior como interior y por último la valentía e incluso sacrificio por los demás. Son dotes que ella solamente posee, es única y sin razón alguna se enamoro de la chica de su peor enemigo… una herida se había abierto.

…

— 07:22 A.M, Torre titán—

Un nuevo día era el que esperaba el grupo de jóvenes héroes de la ciudad. En el living de la torre yacen los primeros dos integrantes despiertos del equipo, Raven era quien se hallaba en el sofá tomando un poco de té verde, el cual le relajaba por las mañanas y la relajación era fundamental para la joven ya despierta. Chico Bestia era quien preparaba su desayuno, un poco de tofu era lo que acostumbraba por las mañanas y aunque las frutas le agradaban ese día solamente seria para darle lugar a su preciado tofu. Cyborg se hallaba en el garaje de la torre, modificando su auto para las futuras misiones y tratando de adaptarlo a la nueva tecnología. Y en la enfermería dos jóvenes aun dormidos se hallaban entrelazados, mano con mano, una cálida sensación conmociono al líder quien comenzaba a despertarse.

— Buenos días, Robin.

«Starfire» escucho él como una dulce voz le nombraba, abrió sus ojos por completo, deseando el no haber alucinado. Su mirada se poso con la mirada profunda de una joven quien se hallaba despierta y algo sonrojada, Robin observo en dirección a su mano, como resultado el enrojecimiento rindió fruto…invadiendo las mejillas del joven líder. Se había acostumbrado con el tiempo a ser llamado solamente por su nombre, pues ella había omitido el "amigo" desde su primer beso con el chico que le gustaba.

Era ella, Starfire era quien le sonreía cálidamente y él en un arranque de desesperación tomo a la joven en un abrazo gentil; brindándole una cálida bienvenida. Sus miradas se posaron él uno con él otro, era como si el tiempo se detuviese por unos meses y de ser necesario años. Starfire acepto el abrazo con cariño, dirigió sus manos hacia el cabello del joven acariciándolo suavemente y dándole a entender que se hallaba con él en ese bello momento.

— Starfire — le llamo con seriedad el joven, provocando que aquel momento se esfumara como el humo. Volvió su mirada confusa hacia aquel chico, quien le tomo sus manos.

— Creí que te perdería, lamento el no haber estado a tu lado en la batalla y si no hubiese estado distraído nada de esto habría pasado. Prometo no alejarme de ti jamás…Starfire, desde ahora te protegeré más que a mi vida — con suavidad le propino un delicado beso a la joven dejándola perpleja por tal acción, pues para Robin era muy difícil el demostrar sus sentimientos.

— Perdonen si interrumpimos algo, Starfire que gusto que estés bien. Nos preocupaste demasiado — dijo Chico Bestia esbozando una enorme sonrisa al igual que Cyborg, por parte de Raven quien también sonrió pues su mejor amiga estaba ahora fuera de peligro. Robin y Starfire fijaron su mirada sonrojados hacia sus compañeros de equipo, quienes reían divertidos por el haber observado aun romántico Robin.

— ¿Qué nos les enseñaron a tocar la puerta? — cuestiono molesto Robin.

— Viejo, no esperábamos tocar la puerta, si no, entramos sin permiso para ver a Starfire — se defendía Chico Bestia, mientras que Cyborg reía internamente por el ver eufórico a su líder.

— En ese caso, necesito ver el cómo se encuentra Star — dijo Raven. — Y seguramente nos pedirás que nos salgamos ¿no es así? — interrumpió Chico Bestia con cierto sarcasmo, rió ligeramente al observar el cómo su compañera se enfurecía ligeramente.

— Bestita, el día de hoy pareces estar algo irritable y si fuera tú no discutiría con Raven — dijo Cyborg.

— Sal de aquí chico verde antes de que termine contigo, ustedes también Cyborg y Robin — hablo Raven con cierta molestia hacia el joven chico que le había irritado, el pobre Chico Bestia sucumbió rápidamente y salió de la sala al igual que Cyborg mas no sin antes…

— Ah, Raven no olvides que del _odio _al _amor_ hay un paso — dijo Cyborg que de parte de Raven recibió una fulminante mirada.

— En seguida vuelvo, Star — dijo Robin para después darle un corto beso en la mejilla a su querida Starfire y al igual que los demás se dirigió hacia la salida.

— Raven, no te preocupes iré a reprender en seguidamente a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia — le comento Robin a Raven, tomando su posición de líder. — De eso me encargare yo, Robin — comento Raven a lo que Robin asintió y se retiro sin decir algo más.

— Amiga Raven…¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? No desee preguntarle a Robin, pues estaba segura de que se notaba preocupado — cuestiono Starfire. Raven se dirigió hacia su amiga y noto que en sus vendajes no se hallaba ningún indicio de que sus heridas se hubiesen abierto. Tomo el vendaje y descubrió la parte en donde se hallaba la herida y ante la mirada confusa de Star, noto que no se hallaba ninguna marca en su abdomen. Tomo un poco de aire y observo a Star.

— Durante la batalla contra Cinderblock, te hirieron y ciertamente no sabemos quien fue con exactitud. Mientras te hallabas inconsciente, Red X te rescato y te llevo a un lugar seguro — Starfire palideció al escuchar a quien le había rescatado y con demasiada razón comprendió el porqué Robin le había dicho que la protegería.

— ¿Red X? Pero, él es un villano — la joven Tamaraniana se hallaba atónita y sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado por parte de Raven.

— Lo sé, Star, no sabemos qué motivos tiene esa acción que cometió. Lo misterioso de todo esto es que en el momento en el que te atacaron, Red X apareció de la nada y te rescato…quizás y esto tiene que ver con un mensaje que recibimos mientras te hallabas en recuperación, unos minutos después regresamos a donde te hallabas y observamos que tu herida se había abierto, Starfire…te atacaste a ti misma agraviando tu estado.

— Amiga Raven… ¿Cómo? Yo no pude, yo no — Starfire caía victima de una crisis nerviosa la cual se apoderaba de su cuerpo conforme pasaban los minutos. Raven rápidamente trato de controlar a Starfire, aconsejándole que respirara continuamente y que se concentrara algo que le diera tranquilidad. Lentamente Starfire fue retomando una respiración más tranquila y pasible.

— Starfire, sufriste una herida demasiado profunda. ¿Cómo lograste que esa herida desapareciera sin dejar marca alguna? — cuestiono Raven cuando observo a su amiga nuevamente tranquila.

— La naturaleza tamariana es capaz en algunos casos de sufrir tantas heridas, mas estas se regeneran al instante. Aunque yo…

…

— 11:30 A.M, Al norte de Jump City —

— Y bien. ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Deberíamos de atacar a la ciudad ahora mismo! — una gruesa y temible voz yacía en las penumbras de la oscuridad, unas suaves pisadas de tacones se dirigían hacia la penumbra.

— Primeramente deberíamos de neutralizar a los titanes ¿no lo cree? — Madame Rouge se detuvo en seco y observo con una sonrisa malévola a aquellos ojos que la miraban, rojos como la sangre misma y en estos se ocultaba la desesperación en vida.

— No sería tan mala idea darle una visita a mi "querida" hija — la voz se agudizo al igual que la enorme silueta, la cual se colocaba de pie ante la mismísima Madame Rouge, quien observo con gran temple al portador de aquella voz.

— Esta vez todo será diferente y con usted de nuestro lado, la ciudad y todos sus habitantes sucumbirán al observar la desesperación, miedo y muerte en vida misma. Esta vez la muerte del bien será inevitable, solo sea paciente. Atacaremos parte por parte y al final daremos el golpe final…nadie evitara la agonía de cada ataque — Madame Rouge sonrió por sus palabras.

— Eso espero, no soy muy paciente y espero que no te equivoques o de lo contrario despídete de tu sucia vida… es hora de que esos mortales se conviertan en polvo que pisar.

— Así será — finalizo Rouge retirándose del lugar.

La oscuridad retomo su lugar y esta vez era tan temible, más que una simple oscuridad de noche. La maldad oculta y el juego apenas comenzaba, todo de acuerdo al plan estaba, tan ingenuos eran los ciudadanos, pieza por pieza irían formando sus resultados y deseosos estaban por dar el —jaque mate—.

— Así será… — repitió la gruesa voz con temible sarcasmo y realidad futura. Futuro que les esperaba a los héroes.

[…]

_«Amo tu cabello, tu piel, tus labios. Amo tu gentileza, valentía y delicadeza. Amo tu belleza externa e interna. Amo tu ingenuidad, tu alegría y encanto. Amo y amare tu ser por siempre…»_

— 12:00 P.M, Centro de Jump City —

Red X se hallaba en el edificio más alto de la ciudad y observaba a toda persona o auto que pasaba por la zona. Era extraño el pasar de un lugar a otro y aun teniendo una identidad a la cual el ignoraba, el se llamaba simplemente Red X y aun seguía sorprendido al haber salvado a Starfire, para él, el peligro era lo mejor con lo que se podía meter y Starfire era el peligro cada vez que la veía tan cerca.

Deseaba verla nuevamente, deseaba saber sobre su estado. Si estaba bien o si no había mejorado. Deseaba estar a su lado…y para ello fijo su mirada en un banco de la ciudad. ¿Por qué no cometer una locura nuevamente? Es un "villano" que desea meterse con el peligro cuantas veces anhele…

— ¿Y si tomara el papel del semáforo por un día? — se cuestiono en voz alta Red X.

…

— ¿Star, te encuentras bien? — tocaba con suavidad Robin. Starfire fue trasladada a su habitación, aunque Robin propuso esa opción, se negó a que Starfire acudiera a las próximas que tuviesen.

— Si, pasa, Robin — respondió con suavidad Starfire.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestiono aun somnolienta Starfire. Robin lentamente se sentó a un costado en donde se hallaba Starfire y esta le sonrió cálidamente.

— No es nada, es solo que estoy muy alegre porque has estado a lado de mí durante todo este tiempo. Y he aprendido demasiadas costumbres terrestres, todo gracias a ti — Robin sonrió internamente, atrajo con suavidad a Starfire y le brindo un beso en la frente. La alarma comenzó a sonar y esta vez lamentablemente Starfire no sería testigo de esa batalla.

— Robin…— le hablo suavemente. — Regreso en un instante, Star — Robin salió inmediatamente, dejando a Starfire en su habitación.

— Descansa…— pronuncio Robin, la puerta de la habitación de Star se cerró y ella se sumió suavemente en un sueño en espera de Robin…

…

…Overload, Cinderblock y Plasmus han sido liberados…

— 12:45 P.M, Centro de Jump City —

Red X, un villano ruin y despiadado quien ha liberado a las criaturas que han liberado nuevamente el pánico en los ciudadanos. Aunque esta vez Red X no se hallaría para presenciar la batalla.

— ¡Titanes al ataque! — el villano escucho él como Robin daba su clásica orden a su equipo y él quien ya se hallaba en dirección a la torre titán, pensaba en como entraría sin ser detectado.

…

— ¡Viejo, al parecer han mejorado sus ataques! —dijo Cyborg quien informaba la situación.

— ¡Raven, ¿puedes encerrar un poco su poder?! — grito Robin.

— Tal vez — respondió Raven, se acerco un poco y ataco con gran poder.

— ¡Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos! — con su energía logro encerrarlos en una capa de energía, la cual optimizo sus poderes al máximo.

— Bien hecho, Raven. Cyborg, Chico Bestia ¡ahora! — Cyborg ataco con su laser sónico, el cual logro darle a Overload, Robin lanzo sus explosivos hacia Plasmus, logrando que se debilitara y Chico Bestia se encargo de Cinderblock logrando convertirse en un gran tiranosaurio Rex, el cual venció victorioso a Cinderblock.

— ¡Bien hecho titanes! — dijo Robin, sin darse cuenta de que las tres criaturas lograron fusionarse.

— ¡Robin cuidado! —grito Chico Bestia.

…

Red X logro infiltrarse a la torre titán con gran facilidad, lo cual no se le dificulto pues una vez logro entrar a la bóveda en la que Robin tenía el traje y él logro robarlo sin ser detectado. Saco un radar en el que tenía el croquis de la torre titán, busco la habitación de Robin y logro obtener resultados positivos. Desactivo el sistema de seguridad desde la sala de monitoreo y se dirigió hacia la habitación del líder titán, paso por la habitación de Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia, cruzo un pasillo que daba con la habitación de Robin, hackeo el sistema de seguridad de la habitación de Robin y logro pasar a esta.

— Linda habitación — dijo Red X, observo la habitación. Abrió el armario y observo los trajes de Robin, tomo uno y con gran curiosidad observo el pequeño interruptor y presionándolo se topo con las armas de su enemigo. Se fijo en el bastón de este.

— Creo que tomare esto prestado — lo tomo y volvió a presionar aquel interruptor volviendo a la normalidad el armario de Robin.

Se deshizo de su traje, tomo el de su rival y lo cambio por el que portaba con continuidad. Se observo en el espejo, su parecido era idéntico aunque el peinado no era el mismo, se peino el cabello y al igual un antifaz del líder titán, se coloco este ocultando su identidad.

— Valla, que suerte — sonrió victorioso, pues su plan había resultado.

Salió de la habitación en camino a la de Starfire, sintiéndose extraño de portar el mismo uniforme que su enemigo, el chico bueno y él ahora habían tomado su lugar. Se detuvo al observar el nombre de la joven en la puerta de la habitación, entro con gran sigilo y la observo con gesto pacible. Starfire yacía en los brazos Morfeo y este la acunaba para que no despertase.

— Robin… — susurro dormida, el joven sintió una extraña sensación y sin poder sentir odio hacia susurro un suave:

— Aquí estoy y estaré a tu lado.

Starfire seguía dormida, aquel chico le cubrió con las sabanas y se sentó a su costado, velando su sueño y aunque no fuese eterno el momento aprovecharía ese corto instante para estar al lado de la joven, protegiéndole de las pesadillas que llegaran a perturbar ese gentil gesto. Le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla y una sonrisa embargo los labios del anti-héroe, observo su bella sonrisa. Deseaba estar a su lado en vez de Robin, deseaba que Robin desapareciera para que él tomara su lugar, deseaba tenerla a ella y hacerla feliz sin tener responsabilidades o deberes…deseaba sentir el amor.

Estaba prohibida esa relación, la herida se abría y el pecado lo embargaba. Él, un villano con derecho de amar, enamorado de alguien que tenía el destino marcado a lado de su peor enemigo. Temía perderla…temía que Robin la hiriera, temía no estar a su lado nunca.

— Me enseñaste algo que nunca debí aprender, Starfire…me enseñaste a amar y sin duda creo que he estado fuera del cielo.

…

_Continuara…_


	4. Antes del inicio, viene el antes

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de la serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo autor. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro._

* * *

…

_«Sube a el largo camino que hoy recorrerás, no importa cuánto tardes al final hay que llegar »_

…

_Locked out of heaven…_

_Por: Ann M. Redfield_

_Capítulo IV: Antes del inicio, viene el antes…_

—Me enseñaste algo que nunca debí aprender, Starfire…me enseñaste a amar y sin duda creo que he estado fuera del cielo…

…

¿Qué es aquella presencia que le inquietaba?

Aquel joven por primera vez hizo notar su identidad, el color de sus ojos a la par con los de Starfire; casi del mismo color esmeralda más sin embargo el color que desprendían sus ojos era un bello color verde, a semejanza del color de la naturaleza. Su cabello negro le rosaba ligeramente al rostro de la joven dormida, dio un suave roce a los labios de aquella chica quien pareció dar una ligera sonrisa entre sus labios, satisfecho, él se coloco nuevamente el antifaz de "Robin", se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de quedarse a su lado había concluido, retrocedió de la cama de ella y salió de la habitación, dejando a un costado de la mesa de noche una rosa.

…No, nuevamente la soledad lo alejaba de su lado…

El villano ya alejado de la torre titán se removió su máscara y se sentó en la orilla de la copa de un árbol, observo el paisaje que brindaba la ciudad. Una ráfaga de viento le acogió de frio en su corazón y un vacio impredecible le invadió su ya débil corazón —como si fuese tan fácil sacarse esa idea de la mente — era un sueño imposible y lejano, él lo contrario del bien y ella lo contrario del mal, era tan difícil la tarea de quererse acercar a aquella chica que parecía gentil e ingenua, como si alguna vez el cordero cayera a la trampa del lobo…nuevamente.

Era la única vez que las puertas del cielo se le cerraban, cielo en el que se hallaba aquel ángel intocable. Era tan difícil pensarlo, era tan difícil desear pasar a través de aquella puerta. En fin tenia asuntos pendientes y en ese mismo día tendría que ir a ciudad Acero a conseguir más xinothium en aquel laboratorio empresarial que brindaba todo tipo de químicos (S.T.A.R)…

…

— Viejo, esos tipos ahora si han incrementado su poder — las puertas de la torre fueron abiertas a aquellos jóvenes héroes que regresaban a casa después de una batalla en la cual lograron ser los vencedores, Chico Bestia en seguida se dirigió en compañía de Cyborg hacia la cocina.

— Preparare algo de tofu —dijo Chico Bestia. — Yo quiero tocino — dijo Cyborg contrariando la voluntad de su compañero titán.

— ¡Tofu! — hablo irritado el joven.

— ¡Tocino!

— ¡Tofu! — la pelea daba lugar a una incómodo ambiente para cierta joven, quien miraba con frustración la pelea al igual que el joven líder del equipo. Ambos titanes se hallaban en plena discusión, lo cual terminaba estresante para el líder y su compañera quienes seguían observando.

— ¡Quiero mi tocino! —grito nuevamente Cyborg desatando la impaciencia del líder.

— ¡Ya paren esta pelea! ¡No abra ni tocino, ni tofu! ¡¿Oyeron?! — Robin furioso se dirigió hacia ambos titanes arrebatándoles tanto el tofu como el tocino, Chico Bestia miro con tristeza el cómo se llevaban a su querido tofu y Cyborg hizo lo mismo pero con el tocino. Esta vez ambos ya habían terminado la pelea, Raven más tranquila se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal a meditar sin tener que escuchar los sonidos irritantes de las voces que desataban sus dos compañeros, escucho los pasos de ambos dirigiéndose resignados hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

— Iré a ver como se halla Star — dijo el joven líder para después encaminarse hacia la habitación de su compañera quien se hallaba en brazos de Morfeo, Raven asintió, se elevo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y se coloco en posición de loto para meditar e hizo la mantra del vacío para evitar cualquier pensamiento que no le permitiese meditar.

— Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos — recitaba el canto mágico que le ayudaba a concentrarse, suave y sin prisa alguna ella comenzó a perderse entre un mundo de tranquilidad.

Robin caminaba silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Starfire, un silencio sepulcral era el que albergaban los pasillos del edificio. Paso tras paso se le hacía eterno el dirigirse hacia la habitación de la joven, camino un poco mas con prisa ansiando el momento de llegar a ver a la quien se hallaba en la habitación a la que se dirigía. Llego. Toco la puerta, mas no recibió respuesta alguna; entro ya sin autorización y observo una silueta perdida entre las sabanas que la cubrían, se dirigió hasta la cama y observo a Starfire con gesto apacible y con su cabello cubriéndole el rostro, una ligera sonrisa embargaron los labios de él y sin abstenerse de besar a su novia lo hizo, un tímido beso pero que en él se hallaban las emociones de Robin. Comenzó a moverse inquietamente hasta que soltó un pequeño bostezo y abrió su mirada enfocándola hacia él. Su sonrisa temple ya dibujada en su rostro fue lo que le alegro al líder de los titanes, pero su consciencia se remordía internamente por haber despertado a aquella joven.

Observo su habitación en plena oscuridad, con cortinas cubriendo los rayos del sol y las luces apagadas y una tenue lámpara alumbrando la habitación. Se llevo una mano hacia sus labios tocándolos livianamente y sonrojándose al instante, sintió la misma calidez del primer beso que creyó que era de Robin, el primer beso fue más cálido que el del verdadero Robin o al menos para Starfire lo fue.

Robin observo el cómo ella se sonrojaba y dio unas ligeras carcajadas al igual que su novia, tímidamente le tomo la mano sintiendo tras de ese guante una sensación cálida e inexpresivamente amorosa.

— ¿Robin? — cuestiono Star al verle su gesto, era serio y sin emoción alguna que denotase preocupación.

— Necesitamos hablar — su tono de voz era gentil pero distante a su vez. Robin sentía él como ella apartaba la mano de la suya y de igual forma alejaba su mirada de él. Un vacio lleno su ser, sintió que ella se distanciaba y el, muy tonto se sentía por haber actuado de forma frívolo y aunque Starfire lo sabía a la perfección no merecía ese trato.

— Dime ¿recuerdas quien fue el que te hirió? — cuestiono Robin en su intento por descubrir quien había dañado a su novia pero ella negó sin responder su pregunta.

— ¿Sabes quien fue quien te salvo? —cuestiono nuevamente él. — Red X — respondió sin pensarlo.

— Lo siento, por no haberte salvado aquella vez — se disculpo Robin, ella lo miro extrañada y sin más con suave tacto acaricio su mejilla; él le tomo la mano retirándola, se acerco hacia la joven a quien comenzó a abrazarle por la cintura tratando de acercarla hacia su cuerpo, ella por otra parte sintió un estremecimiento mas se dejo llevar. Le dio un beso desatando más sensaciones en ambos, ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y él suavemente le fue guiando hasta que ella quedase acostada nuevamente. Starfire sintió un estremecimiento al sentir el tacto del joven entre su cuerpo, era gentil pero con deseo a su vez.

— Robin… — suspiro al dejar el beso de lado, su respiración agitada le era extraño. Robin observo la mirada de la joven, sonrojada y con algunos cabellos cayéndole a los lados, le hacían disimular su figura tal cual diosa parecía que a cualquiera hipnotizaba y eso ya habría sido demostrado. Él nuevamente le beso pero esta vez en la curvatura de sus labios. Robin sintió él como ella deseaba removerse, le dio su espacio reincorporándose y se puso de pie. El pijama de ella contaba en un top color lila y pantalones del mismo color pero con algunas siluetas de conejos.

— Lo siento, no quise incomodarte, Star — Robin se dejo llevar en un impulso, el primero en toda su relación.

— Tus disculpas son aceptadas, Robin. Realmente desconozco aun muchas tradiciones terrestres — comentó apenada. Robin se sentó a su lado y simplemente le brindo un cálido abrazo reconfortante.

…

_Lejos de Jump City…_

— ¡Alto ahí, Red X! — amenazo la líder del equipo de los titanes del este, Bumble Bee. Lanzo un rayo en dirección del criminal quien llevaba unos cuantos contenedores de xinothium pero los esquivo con facilidad, Bee furiosa se dirigió hacia él pero recibió un ataque del villano quien le lanzo una equis que le dejo adherida al muro de concreto del edificio.

— Deberías de dejar la plática de un lado y atacar — dijo mientras se alejaba de donde se hallaba Bee.

— Deberías dejar esos contenedores a un lado, créeme te conviene — Veloz lanzo una flecha en dirección a Red X quien en seguidamente trato de esquivarla más sin embargo le fue imposible, una explosión se escucho a lo largo del edificio. Red X con dificultad se reincorporo aun sosteniendo los contenedores.

— Deberías de dejar los explosivos de lado — Aqualad fue quien se incorporo a la batalla, Mas y Menos se hallaban liberando a su querida líder quien trataba de liberarse de aquella prisión.

— ¿Por qué no dejan su conversación de lado y se incorporan a la batalla? — comento sarcástico Red X, Aqualad le lanzo un ataque el cual logro esquivarlo con facilidad y esta vez Red X estaba dispuesto a divertirse. — Vamos ¿Qué no se supone que detienen a criminales como yo? — Veloz fastidiado apunto hacia X quien lanzo un explosivo el cual dejo fuera de batalla a Veloz, Aqualad se mantenía en guardia, el villano lanzo un explosivo de gas el cual le ayudaría a escabullirse y huir con el xinothium.

— Realmente son divertidos…gracias por esto —señalo los contenedores y de igual forma desapareció del lugar.

…

En la torre se hallaba el equipo dispersado en el living, Raven se hallaba en la cocina preparando su te verde que acostumbraba con continuidad, Chico Bestia y Cyborg se hallaban jugando videojuegos como siempre y Starfire y Robin yacían en la habitación del líder titán.

— Glorbark, significa tonto en mi planeta — le comento Starfire a Robin, se hallaban recordando viejos momentos y Robin le había preguntado cual palabra le había mencionado aquella vez cuando se hallaban en un planeta desconocido y ella creía que él consideraba extraña hasta que Robin arreglo las cosas entre ambos.

— Nunca comprendí el porque me había comportado como un estúpido contigo — dijo Robin, Starfire se hallaba comiendo en la habitación de Robin pues no había comido nada y él como muestra de afecto le había preparado su cena y por supuesto lo que más le encantaba a Star, la mostaza.

— Lo comprendo Robin, mis costumbres son muy diferentes a las de tu planeta — dijo Starfire. — Nuestro planeta, ambos vivimos en el, Star — dijo Robin sonriéndole suavemente a Star, quien se sonrojo. Robin observo el cómo le encantaba la cena que le había preparado a Starfire, él nunca fue de cocinarle a alguien pero esta vez tuvo que cocinar por primera vez para su amor verdadero.

— Agradezco la cena, Robin. Su sabor fue delicioso — Starfire ya había terminado de comer y sin más un ligero bostezo fue el que salió de Starfire, no había salido a recibir los rayos del sol, pues por ello su energía se hallaba débil y aun mas por aquella herida que había sanado su cuerpo.

— Tienes que descansar Star, en seguida vuelvo iré a lavar los trastos — dicho esto Robin le acomodo su cama a Star para que ella descansara, suavemente se dejo llevar nuevamente. Robin le dio un tierno beso en la frente, ella sonrió y su mirar se perdió en la inconsciencia. Tomo los platos y salió de la habitación en dirección al living.

— ¡Sí! ¡500,000 puntos, viejo! He roto al fin tú querido record…Cyborg — decía victorioso Chico Bestia quien festejaba con gran entusiasmo por haber superado el record de Cyborg.

— Bestita, disfruta tu victoria que muy pronto saborearas la derrota — amenazo Cyborg con esperanza de recuperar su record.

— Ya lo veremos — Chico Bestia tomo el control y comenzó a jugar nuevamente, esperando el descuido de Cyborg.

— ¿Nuevamente están discutiendo? — Robin se dirigió a la cocina.

— Como siempre — le respondió Raven, quien preparaba una taza de té.

— Ese par nunca deja de discutir — comento Robin a lo cual Raven esbozo una sonrisa en sus interiores.

— ¿Cómo está Star? — pregunto la joven mientras servía el humeante liquido en una taza pequeña.

— Bien — respondió Robin mientras dejaba los trastos en el lavabo para comenzar a lavarlos. Él joven se hallaba distraído pensando en cómo idear un plan para encontrar al responsable de quien hirió a Starfire, un ataque tan sorpresivo no era normal y mas para atacar a un miembro del equipo o atacar la debilidad del joven líder.

— Le debería llevar una taza de té, le haría bien — propuso Raven mientras daba un sorbo a su te.

— Ya se ha dormido, está descansando — dijo Robin con cierta autoridad.

— Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, es suficiente…al menos ya es tiempo de que comiences a preocuparte más por los que te rodean — dijo seriamente Raven, quien se dirigió hacia su habitación, ese comentario causo cierta culpabilidad hacia el joven y algo le comenzaba a preocupar demasiado…

…

Red X se hallaba en el centro de Jump City, vestía de civil y cargaba una mochila en donde llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. Su vestimenta era la de un joven normal, cabello peinado alborotadamente, usaba lentes que cubriesen el color de su mirar, unos jeans y una playera negra sin nada por el estilo. Era una forma de ocultar lo que llevaba y quien realmente era, sin faltar idea alguna de abstenerse de pensar a Starfire, no le fue posible pues en cada momento deseaba regresar a verla nuevamente e idear una forma para estar cercas de la joven.

— Valla, valla pero si es el mismísimo y querido Todd — una voz se escucho entre un callejón oscuro y basta decir, demasiado largo. Entro con el afán de descubrir quien se hallaba detrás de la oscuridad y en un arranque de necesidad saco un arma para protegerse por si fuese necesario.

— No, no…no te hare daño — una femenina voz era la que sonaba y unas pisadas denotadas las cuales se trataban de tacones se escuchaban por cualquier lado. La mujer jugaba con los instintos del joven quien se hallaba inseguro en ese momento.

— ¿No deseas hacerte invencible y tener lo que deseas? — las pisadas se detienen en seco. — ¿No deseas demostrar tu verdadero potencial? — la voz más aguda se hacía.

—… ¿No deseas tenerla a ella? — la voz ceso. A través de un pequeño rayo de luz la silueta salió de su escondite, se trataba de una mujer de complexión delgada, tez blanca y rasgos definidos, su corte de cabello era corto y en puntas. Se aproximo hacia él y le tomo sus lentes, tirándolos y a su vez destrozándolos en un movimiento.

— ¿Quién eres? — cuestiono con gran autoridad y demanda. La mujer sonrió. — Laura de Mille. Madame Rouge, en realidad — dijo la mujer divertida.

— Valla, al parecer la hermandad necesita reclutas nuevos ¿no es así? — pregunto el joven.

— Ya no hay más hermandad, simplemente, ya no hay nada más que destruir a todo tipo de héroes — respondió fingiendo dolencia en sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo dieron conmigo? ¿Acaso Slade o…—hablaba el joven. — Slade fue otro cordero tragado por un lobo. Ahora quien nos rige tiene más poder, más fuerza y los límites de nuestro poder no serán inigualables — Rouge sonreía triunfante.

— Sabemos sobre ti, Jason Todd, deseo que te unas a nuestra resistencia. ¿No deseas tenerla a ella? — Rouge tomo la forma de Starfire lo que molesto a Red X.

— Lograras lo que desees, destruirás a quien se oponga, destruirás a rivales, lograras algo que ni siquiera lo imaginaste. Tendrás el poder tu mismo, no mas xinothium — Rouge parecía tentarlo y lo conseguía con facilidad.

— Destruye a Robin y tendrás a esa chica ante tus pies, todo lo que desees — una sonrisa embargaron los labios de Jason quien pareció llamarle la atención aquella idea ¿lo haría realmente?

— ¿Cuál es la trampa?

— Tener al mundo ante tus pies, ser un chico encantador y atraer la atención de cierta chica, Romeo — sarcástica respondió Rouge.

— ¿Aceptas? — dio la propuesta final.

« ¿Por qué no destruir al semáforo y sus ilusiones?» Todd ya imaginaba su futuro en charola de oro, técnicamente esa era la propuesta de su vida por la cual aceptaría tal propuesta sin importar las consecuencias, dejaría de ser una simple villano para ser alguien peor, el verdadero mal lo entrenaría.

— Acepto — respondió.

— Buena elección. Red X, empezaras a partir de este instante — Rouge daría la primera fase del malévolo plan que se traía entre manos, un sucio juego que daría comienzo a algo maligno.

— Ya no habrá ilusiones ni sueños por realizar, simple deseo es lo que quedara — susurro Jason quien desapareció del callejón en seguida de Rouge.

…

* * *

_Continuara…_


End file.
